1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, a parallel two-core shielded wire is known in which a shield conductor is formed by winding a metal foil tape around a pair of insulated wires arranged in parallel and at least one drain conductor arranged in parallel thereto all together, and an outer periphery of the shield conductor is covered by a jacket (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-289047).
In the parallel two-core shielded wire described in JP-A-2002-289047, it is possible to reduce manufacturing time since the shield conductor is formed by winding the metal foil tape.